


You Got What Stuck

by WonderingRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingRose/pseuds/WonderingRose
Summary: Yuuri found a bit of the past and then had to call Phichit to rescue him.





	You Got What Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Again any mistakes are my own.... This was a prompt: You Got What Stuck WHERE

Yuuri went to the door and opened it slightly.  
"You promised not to laugh and not to take any pictures remember that okay." Yuuri said opening the door wider.  
Phichit tried hard not to laugh at his best friend. Yuuri explained how it happened.  
"Dude, just tell me one more time. How did this happen?" Phichit demanded.  
"I told you, I was just playing around and decided to see if it would fit. I had no idea it would get stuck. Please help me get it off. I will never live it down if Victor sees this." Yuuri wailed.  
"I never would have thought you were into this kind of kink. I think I need a picture of this. You may not live it down with me seeing it my dear friend. " Phichit teased.  
"Please....You promised, no pictures. As my best friend you have to help. I need you to get it off." Yuuri blushed.  
"Just hold still, I've got this." Phichit said.  
Earlier in the day  
Yuuri decided to clean out the "this doesn't have a place so lets shove it here" closet (or the junk closet as he like to think of it). He worked on it for a little over an hour and he was quite pleased with the amount of progress he made. He was about a quarter of the way done and everything he pulled out of the closet went in one of three boxes; keep it, donate it, or trash it. He was proud of the fact that the donate it and trash it boxes were more full than the keep it box. He knew that he would have to find everything in the keep it box a "home" in the house not just shoved in the closet. He found a box in the top of the closet that was full of stuff from before he moved in with Victor. He opened it and found that most of the box contained his fan boy stash. He decided that he would go through the box after he finished the closet. He knew if he looked in the box right now he would get side tracked. The next thing he pulled out was a box marked Makka's stuff, he set this box to the side too. Victor would need to decide what to keep out of that one. He continued to clean the closet.  
Once he had the entire closet empty he found that he had a full box of stuff to donate and two full boxes of junk for the trash. He was suprised at the amount of broken stuff found its way into the closet instead of the trash. He had to make two trips to the dumpster with the trash boxes because the boxes where heavy. He went back to the apartment and taped the box to be donated closed. He labeled the box and set it next to the door to be taken to the salvation army later. He decided to go through the box of his fan boy stuff to see if there was anything he wanted to keep. Most of the stuff got put back in the box to be donated also. He taped it up, labled it and placed it on top of the other box.  
He decided he would go through Makka's box just to see what Victor could have saved of Makka's. He found lots of dog clothes that Makka must have worn as a pup. There was at least seven different doggie coats. He also found a collar that was all blinged out, it had shiny rhinestones. Yuuri thought it looked like it might fit around his neck.  
"But why did you decide to try it on? Is it because it says I belong to Victor?" Phichit teased.  
"WHAT?!? It does not. Please tell me you are joking. I didn't see that." Yuuri tugged on the collar trying to see if it did in fact say that.  
"Are you saying that you didn't see the rhinestones that are a different color that spell out 'I belong to Victor'. There are two different color pinks. Are you colorblind Yuuri?" Phichit wondered.  
"I just seen that there were pretty stones on it. I didn't see any words. I thought the stones where almost clear. I didn't even know they were pink. I guess that means I might be colorblind. Just help me get it off. Can you see why it won't open. I have just about had enought of this thing. I feel like it is getting tighter. It is rubbing my neck raw and its making me itchy. I want it off now. I swear it is choking me." Yuuri rambled.  
"Let it go and it won't be so tight. Turn around, let me look at the latch and see if I can figure out why it won't come undone. I really wish you would let me get a picture of this. I know I promised on the phone but it would be a great picture for your thirsty fans on instagram. It would be one of your most liked pictures ever. I could even see it being the top trending pic of the day. I hope you know that. It lookes like you latched the collar wrong. Let me see if I can get it to open up. Just hold still. It is going to get tighter for a minute but I should be able to pull it loose. Here goes nothing." Phichit said as he pulled the latch open.  
"Thank you so much Peach. You are a lifesaver. Now show me where it says 'I belong to Victor', maybe I just didn't notice it before." Yuuri hugged his friend, happy to be free from the collar.  
Phichit pointed out to Yuuri the different pinks. Yuuri said he still didn't see the difference. Yuuri tossed the collar back in the box and planned to ask Victor about it later. Yuuri told Phichit that he was going to check his neck to see how bad it was. He went into the bathroom and leaned in close to the mirror and decided that while is neck was red, it wasn't as irritated as it felt. He went back out to the living room and ask Phichit if he wanted to stay for lunch. Phichit said he needed to get going. Yuuri made him promise again not to say anything to anybody about the "misadventure". Phichit agreed not to tell anyone.  
Later that night...  
"I really wish the latch on this collar wasn't messed up. It was liked to get stuck. Makka looked so cute in it but it was a pain in the neck to get off." Victor said.  
"You got that right," Yuuri said under his breath, "I don't see anything wrong with it."Yuuri finished aloud.  
"I could never figure out why it would sometimes latch wrong. I loved the collar but hated that it would get stuck. I decided to stop using it after the second time it happened, I didn't want to hurt Makka and I was afraid it might only get harder to get it undone next time. I need to have another made like it. But this time use blue rinestones so everyone will know Makka is a boy, and that he belongs to me. Maybe the new one could have both our names." Victor said.  
"Whatever you want love. The only thing I would do is make sure the new one doesn't have a faulty latch. Can you remember where you got this one?" Yuuri remarked.  
"I think I bought it at the little pet shop down by the dog park. I remember thinking at the time I wish that the 'I belong to Victor' was in a contrasting color so it would be easier to see. I think the two pinks are to close in color for the words to really stand out. Maybe we can should look into a new collar next time we go to the doggie park." Victor said.  
Yuuri just shook his head and ask Victor what he wanted to do with the collar and the rest of the stuff in the box. Victor tosseded the collar back into the box and said he wanted to keep everything. He shoved the box back into the closet. Yuuri shook his head at Victor again. Yuuri seen a picture of a blanket made from old baby clothes and he wondered if it would be possible to make Makka a blanket out of all the clothes he outgrew. It would get that box out of that closet without getting rid of all the memories it held. He knew Victor would love it and so would Makkachin.


End file.
